1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vegetable cutting devices and more particularly pertains to a new vegetable cutting device for cutting lettuce and the like into shaped portions suitable for use with a variety of sandwich types.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vegetable cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vegetable cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vegetable cutting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,165; U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,384; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,271; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,317.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vegetable cutting device. The inventive device includes a body member having a top portion, a bottom portion and a lateral portion, a slot formed in the lateral portion extending from the bottom portion and terminating proximate the top portion, a cutting member having a hollow interior portion and a cutting blade disposed around a bottom periphery thereof, the cutting member being receivable within the body member and a plunger having a plate and a handle receivable through the slot, the handle being fixedly attached to a plate upper surface and the plate being receivable within the body member and engageable to a top periphery of the cutting member at a plate lower surface.
In these respects, the vegetable cutting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting lettuce and the like into shaped portions suitable for use with a variety of sandwich types.